Twinsanity
by Hoboeatingjam
Summary: In collaboration with Nifawiwa. Catherine and Kayla enjoys messing around with the police, and they're pretty good at it. And now their cousin Asami has to deal with them. But after the Harmonic Convergence their life changes dramatically. From breaking out of jail, to falling off of cliffs, no one knows what life has in stored for them. OCxMako OCx? T for violance and curses.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey! this is a collab with the wonderful Nifawiwa:3 hope ya'll like it!**_

Chapter I

"Let's go already, Kayla!"

"Hold on, one more letter! You know I can't pass up a good opportunity to do some graffiti, Cat!"

"It's either Catherine or "Your majesty", don't call me "Cat" you uncooked duck." The girl huffed.

Catherine was beautiful. Her hair was short, it didn't even touch her shoulders. But it was a gorgeous chestnut colour, with ebony strands that complimented her gray eyes. Her lips were baby pink, which lay nice on her pale skin.

Kayla on the other hand... Sure, she was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Catherine. Kayla had an elegant red coloured hair, which was slightly longer than her sisters. It framed her face and those deep green eyes blended in nicely with the cherry red coloured lips. Kayla always put a lot of makeup on, unlike Catherine, The latter preferred natural beauty.

Their taste in clothes were different as well. Catherine seemed to really enjoy the colour black, so almost everything she wore was that colour. Only her sleeveless black shirt had deep red marks on it. But her tight jeans, as well her long and sharp high heels and even her gloves she never took off were all jet black. She also had a prized possession of many chains, which she always wore around her neck.

Her sister always wore a black leather jacket, which she never zipped up, leaving a zebra-patterned shirt exposed underneath. Her blue coloured jeans were ripped in some places, revealing some of her skin. Her boots were as different from Catherine's as possible. Kayla for some reason loved to wear military boots. If you looked at the two, you could never tell they're twins.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The red-haired rolled her eyes as she sprayed paint on the wall of some rich man's house. "I'm still gonna call you Cat."

Suddenly sirens came into the range of the two teenagers' hearing.

"Shit!" Catherine cursed as she practically began dragging her sister from the crime scene.

"I swear to god, you and your graffiti will get us killed some day! We got the job done, now let's go!"

"those sirens are twelve thousand decibels of NOPE" the red head stated, running as if there is no tomorrow.

"That's a little to much decibels, don't you think?" Catherine pointed out.

"We all know you're smarter, prettier and more talented than me, Cat, now is not the time!"

The brunette gave her a nasty look, warning her.

"Shut up, and follow me!" Catherine shouted.

The two were starting to mix in with the crowd, as soon as they stopped running. You would be suprised at the number of miles they ran under 5 minutes.

"The police here should step up their game. We ran for like, what, 2 minutes? And they already gave up? That's a shame, i wanted some fun. By the way... where does Asami even live?"

Oh, so the little rebel didn't forget about their cousin, Asami. The twins are having a vacation, so they came up with a conclusion that their beloved cousin needs them for some unknown reasons.

"that's why I said to follow me, you uncooked duck" Catherine seemed to be annoyed by her sisters bubbly personality. "I swear to God Cat, if you call me that again I'll shoot a fireball up your-"

"We're here!"

*Ding dong*

Not taking much time, Asami has opened the door, and was now examining her guests.

"Do I know you?"

At this point, you could cut the tension with her eyebrow.

"Really Asami? You don't recognise us?" Catherine spoke with disbelief.

"Nah, just messing with you! How could I forget, when you tend to make quite a show? You didn't ran from the police men again, didn't you?"

"Actually, about that..." Kayla spoke smiling sheepeshly, while scrathing her neck.

"I can't believe you two..." the ebony haired girl sighed.

Catherine had the urge to punch her sister to shut up, but she quickly thought against it It would be a dead-giveaway that there was something more to this. Kayla's words are mostly taken as a joke, so Catherine was the serious one. She wasn't known for joking around like her sister was. So she just hoped Asami would write Kayla off.

"Don't blame us, blame the circumstances." The little rebel said as she held out her index finger.

"Right..." Asami trailed off and examined the pair closer.

"Well why don't you come in?"

The twins nodded and they both followed their beloved cousin to her fancy and expensive house. They went in to the living room and made themselves comfortable.

"Anyway, what brings you to Republic city?" Asami asked after she offered tea to which the teens said "yes".

"It just gets boring in our homeland, you know?" Kayla shrugged. "All the cops know us, and if something is up: boom, they're at out doorstep. But of course, we remain as the untouchable "Devil Twins" she finished with an evil smirk.

"So you decided it'll be more fun here?"

"More or less" Catherine chuckled. There is actually another reason why they came here.

"But you know, police here are on a higher level?" Asami pointed out as she looked at them, just casually sipping their teas. "You can get caught."

"Ah yes, but we have our beloved cousin to bail us out, right?" Kayla said playfully and winked at her. "Besides, today we got away from them in about two minutes."

"I won't always be there you know." She said warningly. "You may be my cousins, but you're still a threat and even I can't do the impossible. Maybe you should-"

"Tell us that when we begin to care" Kayla laughed as she rolled her hand at Asami.

"Besides," Catherine looked at Asami with a devilish grin. "From certain sources we heard that you personally know some influent people. For example, the police chief or..." She smirked wider. "...the Avatar."

Asami narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Nothing can get passed you, right?"

The twins laughed.

"Hah, so you really do know the Avatar. We weren't sure until you confirmed it." Catherine winked at her cousin. She liked doing that to people. Pissing them off that is.

"Well, I guess it's not a secret anymore." Asami sighed. "But that could make more trouble. You're wanted all over the country, even here. What are you planning?"

"Don't worry about us." Catherine waved her hand." We won't cause you trouble. But we expect that you will let us stay for a couple of nights. We need to settle in before we can do anything."

"Which would be...?"

"Stuff." The teenager shrugged. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright, I can let you stay for a few days, but-"

"Great, thanks!" The twins shouted excited and shot up. "Don't bother showing us around. We'll be out by six. 'Night!"

"They never change..." Asami sighed getting up from the couch, going up the flight of stairs to clean up the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! this story is also published on Nifawiwa's account. This chapter is written by her, and the other one will be (probably) written by me, then her, then me, and you get the point, m'kay? By the way, We would be happy if you left a review or two:3**

Chapter II

-Catherine's POV-

 _Oh god, this bed is so comfortable._

 _ **Even if you have to share it with Kayla?**_

 _I shared a womb with her, ya think I care about a bed?_

 _ **Good point.**_

I cracked my eyes open and glanced at the clock opposite of the bed. It stated that it's now 5:40. The time to get up.

I slowly rose from my side of the bed, which is always the right one. I'm right and Kayla's left. That's been like a rule from childhood. I tossed my legs over the bed and stretched a bit. I slept with my clothes on and Kayla did too. You see, when you're wanted you don't know when it will be time to get up and run. And even though it would be very amusing for everyone to see us running through the city in pajamas, I didn't think so.

Or, of course, we could stay and fight. Kayla was a top-notch firebender. No one taught her though that art. She learned it herself. I still can't figure out how exactly. I, on the other hand, was born a non-bender. Not wanting to be weaker than my sister, I learned all sorts of different fighting techniques. I know can do all sorts of things, from running on a rope in the sky, to being able to pin a fly to a wall by a knife. Not to mention I can't be hit, but I can sure knock the air out of anyone.

''Kayla.'' I whispered to my sister. She always had a difficult time getting up. Gladly I was here to fix it.

 _ **You mean, WE are here to fix it.**_

 _We're the same person you idiot._

 _ **That's what you think.**_

 _Shut up. You can't do shit._

 _ **Wanna bet?**_

 _...I'll pass._

Kayla didn't show any reaction to my calling. Well, I _did_ whisper. That was just because I could say that I _tried_ waking her up by words. Next stage – contact.

I carefully poked my sister's arm. No reaction. I then gently shook her. Still nothing. Alright, then I'll move on to the next stage.

 _ **You could have just started with that. It's not like you're even trying with the first two.**_

 _I'm getting really tired with your bullshit._

 _ **When are you not?**_

 _Just shut up._

I looked around the room. I was looking for... ah, there it is. A guest room has to have a jug of water, right? Of course it does. It was sitting on a table near the wall about two meters away from Kayla. Good, good.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to it. Carefully picking it up, I took it to where Kayla slept and poured half of the insides over her head. The water must have been cold.

All hell broke loose.

Kayla immediately shot up screaming with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Her hair and head were completely wet from the freezing water. It took about a minute for her to understand what just happened.

''You knew that will happen if you didn't wake up after I called you.'' I said calmly, trying to keep a smirk away that was forming on my lips.

''I'll fucking murder you!'' She shrieked and released a fireball to my direction, which I dodged easily.

''Hey, you don't want to burn down Asami's house, do you?'' I snapped from the other side of the room now, even though I was mildly amused.

''If that's how you wanna play, the next time when _you_ won't wake up, I'll fucking _cook_ you!''

''Of course you will.'' I rolled my eyes and stood up. ''Come on, we better go already. You don't want to be late, now do you?''

''Hand me that towel over there _now._ '' She said irritated.

I eyed her for a second, then lifted half-full jug and and tossed the remaining water onto her. Before she could yell more, I ran to the window and jumped through of it. Sure, it was the second floor, but I've jumped from higher places before. I landed elegantly on my fours and quickly straightened up, walking a bit further. Even if I didn't want to wait for Kayla, I needed to, because she'd get lost very soon on her own. Even I wasn't exactly sure where the headquarters are.

I heard a light thud behind me, signaling that Kayla finally jumped out.

''God dammit Catherine, you just like pissing me off, don't you?'' Kayla growled as she came into my view.

''Yeah, I do.'' I simply stated. Then I began walking to the fence that surrounded the estate. Kayla was not in the mood of walking, so she ran.

When I got to the fence, Kayla was already on top of it and jumped to the other side. I did so as well, but the red-head didn't wait for me, and was now going to where she had no idea.

''You don't even know where their hideout is.'' I sighed. ''Follow me you uncooked duck.''

Kayla immediately turned around and faced me with pure rage in her eyes. I knew that she was going to comment on her nickname, so I just took off before she had the chance.

The place we needed to go was in the Downtown. From what I've heard, it's masked as a restaurant. I guess so that people wouldn't just stroll in not knowing what they will find, the place should be heavily guarded. And that's where we're headed.

Even though it was early, there were still people already (or still) walking around the city. It's a busy place, no wonder. We were trying to keep in the shadows, not attracting too much attention, taking if we could the dark alleyways. We've seen some thugs hanging around there, but we pain no attention to their presence or replicas. You see, there aren't many women in the Underworld. Especially not teenagers. We became criminals when we ran from home, our _foster_ home. That was when we were fourteen. Our mother died in from a disease when we were ten. Our father is nowhere to be found. He just disappeared after her death. They had no intention on looking for them. Neither do we.

''Alright, we're at the Downtown.'' I announced and slowed my pace. Kayla was walking right behind me.

''Do you know where it is exactly?'' She asked. Her hair was already dry from the wind.

''Kinda.'' I shrugged. ''Look for a restaurant with thugs around it.''

''You mean that one?'' She pointed at a gray building not too far from us. It looked much like the buildings that surround it. It was six stories tall and has a straight, dull gray facade with multiple windows on every floor save the first. The bottom-most floor has all the entryways, and the main entrance entrance was heavily guarded by what we assumed were thugs by their appearances.

''Yeah, that should be the one. That was quick.'' I stated and began walking over to the main door. Kayla was at my left side.

In the middle of the road we were stopped by two of the men. They just walked in front of us.

''You're at the wrong side of the city, girlies. I suggest you go back to school.'' The first one said.

''Technically it hasn't started yet. But now I see we came to the right place.'' I said calmly.

''Go back to your mommies if you don't want to end up in a hospital.'' The second one snapped. They were getting irritated.

''Normally I would be up for a fight, but now is not the time. We were sent by...'' I tried to remember the name. ''...Shady Shin, was it?''

''You know 'im?'' The bigger and scarier one asked with narrowed eyes.

''Technically speaking yes.'' I smirked. ''We're here because of him. They're waiting for us.'' I crossed my arms.

''I'll go check.'' One said suspiciously and went to the main entrance. He was gone for a about a minute, but then came out and said that they really were waiting for us. He was shocked actually.

Not waiting for anything we walked over to the door, a bit of arrogance radiating from us. It was always a wonder to everyone how two girls managed to get into this many criminal organizations.

The inside was nothing special. The main room had many wooden round tables and chairs to them. The walls had different ornaments on them, starting orange and ending green. It was really simple.

There were about six men inside the main room, one I recognized as Shady Shin, the man who one day came to us and offered to join their organization, the Triple Threat Triad. We weren't in any gang at the time, so why not?

''Shin, are these the girls you talked about?'' A man in a red chair with a fancy coat and a hat said. I made the assumption he's the leader. But for the life of me I couldn't remember his name.

 _ **It's Viper.**_

 _Oh damn, you actually remember it._

 _ **I told you we're not the same.**_

 _Yes we are. Now shut up. I gotta focus._

''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' I said with my most sweetest voice. ''You can call me Black Heart, or just Black.'' I introduced.

''And I'm Red Rage, or just Red.'' Kayla added with a completely different tone.

''Shin, what the hell, they're just kids!'' One man exclaimed. He was a firebender, everything about his looks said that. He had a scar through his eye and he wore a brown jacket, over which he had a red scarf. The man was leaning to a wall on the left of Viper.

''They're the Devil Twins, Ping.'' Shin countered.

''Well,'' Viper slowly stood up. ''I guess we'll just have to see how good they are.''

And with that a knife was thrown right in the direction of my right eye. My reflexes kicked in and I caught the knife by it's handle and it's sharp end just a centimeter from my eye.

''That was a near thing.'' I said indifferently. ''Good throw.''

I shifted I threw the knife to the man who said we're just kids. It hit the wall right above his head. He didn't have any time to move, and the shock paralyzed him. We just stood there with wide eyes.

One man broke into laughter and another followed. ''You missed!'' He teased.

''There was a fly.'' I replied with a calm expression. ''I don't like flies.''

That surprised them and one actually went to check. ''She really did hit a fly!'' He said shocked.

 _ **Wow, so they don't even know how to hit a fly. Pathetic. Even I could do that.**_

 _...And I just did. We're the same, remember?_

 _ **No we're not.**_

 _Then what are you exactly?_

 _ **...A secret.**_

 _Yeah right._

''Hahah, I like her!'' Viper laughed. ''Welcome to the Triple Threat Triad!''


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Hope ya'll like the new chapter! I'd enjoy some reviews, ya'know?

Chapter III

-Kayla's POV-

 **''Hahah, I like her!'' Viper laughed. ''Welcome to the Triple Threat Triad!''**

 **I could see how that guy at whom Catherine threw the knife looked at her. Well, she has a talent of making enemies. A lot of enemies. Or just pissing people off.**

 **''She threw a knife, and you're gonna let them into the gang just like that?'' That guy scoffed with crossed arms. He was not happy at all with our company. Excellent.**

 **''Why, I'd be happy to demonstrate my other skills to you.'' Catherine smiled sweetly at the man as she crackled her fists. ''And I'm sure my sister here would be as well. I bet my chains that she's a better firebender than you.''**

 **Whistles could be heard after that. If looks could kill, Catherine would be in the depths of hell right now.**

 **''Now, now, we're all allies here.'' Viper said casually as he waved his hands. There was a smirk on his lips though. ''Fighting now would bring us no good. Save it for later.''**

 **''I didn't say 'fight', I said 'demonstrate my skills'. That is completely different.'' Catherine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''So, got any jobs for us?''**

 **''As a matter of fact...'' He whispered something to Shady Shin. ''There's this guy who got busted, Skull Crushed Ming called. ''He gave us a photo of that guy.'' You two girls think you could bust him out of jail?''**

 **''Please.'' I huffed. ''Do you know who you're talking to? We'll be back before you can say that annoyingly long gang name of yours.'' And with that I took off, Catherine just behind me.**

-/-

"Do we really need to be in their group?" I sighed as we got out of that rat hole.

Viper looked creepy, Shin looked creepy, and what's-his-name looked creepy. Honestly, they're like a group of creepy pedophiles.

"We need money, don't we? By the way, it'll be fun!"

She seems kind of happy about this. Weird, usually i don't see her smiling. But she _is_ correct, I don't see myself living off Asami for very long. And i can't make Asami angry because then she wouldn't help us anymore.

"I guess you're right. This won't take long, right? I want to get back in my bed, because YOU interrupted my precious slumber, Cat."

"oh shut up, you uncooked duck. Let's just get over with this mission"

Every time she says those three words, I can feel my anger getting stronger and stronger. Well, i _am_ Red Rage. Never liked that name, honestly, but it discribes me perfectly. Oh the irony.

"I'd roast you right now, but we're in public. Consider yourself lucky." I said huffing.

"yeah, yeah, whatever. You couldn't touch me if you tried."

Calm down Kayla, you need to calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. In. Out.

"Besides, you're not going to sleep, tonight there's a pro-bending match!" She... sang?

Actually I wanted to see-or participate in- a pro-bending match for ages. Yet never had the chance. If she's not lying, I'll sacrifice my sleep for it.

"You? Are happy? For something? Darling, pinch me, I think I'm sleeping!"

As soon as those words came out, i felt regret, because she will think of a smart-ass comeback, while saying something clever or insulting. You're talented, I get it!

"the only thing that will wake you up is cold water, or a hard punch."

Figured as much.

"Shut up..." I sighed.

-/-

I signaled Cat to get through the window, the door would be rather risky, being wanted and all... It's a miracle no one had reported us already while we wandered the streets.

We got in, and split up, me taking the left side, as always. If any of us would find Skull Crushed Ming , we had to hit the wall two times. It's a metal jail, so it should be heard. After hearing the signal, immediately get out of there and go to that dump, which Viper calls a hide-out. Eventually we'll meet up.

If any police men sees us, just knock them out, but _silently_. If the body falls, I'll need to catch it so it wouldn't make any noise, the same goes for Cat.

Nice plan, yes?

Taking my time, I walked through the halls, searching for the guy. Cat left me his photo, because she believes i'm the stupid one. If that's why I don't need to pay attention to anything, then so be it. After all, there has to be a smart one, and a pretty one.

...

I'll shut up now, because she's smarter and prettier than me.

Half an hour and five unconscious guards later, I heard two hits on the wall, and almost immediately there was heard a big amount of guards running. Walking over to another window- why are all the windows in here so small? This place needs some light, damn it!- I was ready to go outside, but a guard saw me.

"You there!"

Shooting a fireball wouldn't be a smartest idea in here, wouldn't it?

I may or may not just ran for my dear life through that tiny-ass window.

I PANICKED, OKAY.

And now that i'm outide, I _could_ roast everybody in there alive... That's quite the idea, you got there, Kayla, I applaud myself.

As I got in my fighting stance, blue-ish fire already in my palm- I studied Azula's and Avatar Roku's firebending while training, and discovered that their fire is hotter, that's why it's a bright blue colour- but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

We agreed that as soon as the two hits are heard, we'd run to the hideout.

I sighed, and turned around, running towards point A again.


End file.
